


Like shooting fish in a barrel

by Buttercuup



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Ardyn is just really bad at expressing feelings, Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Cinnamon Roll Prompto, Creepy Ardyn Izunia, Gift Exchange, Graphic Description, Horror, Implied Non-Consensual Touching, M/M, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Noctis being generally crept out, Non-Chronological, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Chocobros, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Paranoia, Paranormal, Photographs, Possessive Behavior, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Someone please save our boy, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercuup/pseuds/Buttercuup
Summary: Without warning, a sudden blinding flash cracked in the sky, briefly illuminating the whole picture.Time seemed to freeze when Noctis sawthem.Eyes as gold as dripping honey piercing through his soul.-OR: 5 times Ardyn photoboomed the Chocobros' pictures, and + 1 time he actually truly revealed himself.[Written for Ardynoct server exchange]
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	1. golden hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there fellow shippers ~ Well, this is another Ardynoct fic added to my list (Meanwhile I still need to write the next chapter of Whims of Fate oops.)
> 
> I made this fanfiction for a gift exchange and I will gradually post the next chapters as I go! 
> 
> Now, here is your gift based on your first prompt Snow <3 (I really wanted to do the third one, but my it was a lot of work,, Maybe one day I will write something, I’ll let you know!)  
> So, I also ended up changing a lot of things as you will soon find out, but I of course kept your main idea. I do hope you will like it even if there’s still four chapters to go *sweats* 
> 
> (A tiny important note, this is an AU where Ardyn didn’t show up in Galdin Quay or even after that; he only taunts Noctis through the photographs for now, hence his cluelessness to the whole situation. Ardyn is once again being a meanie uWu)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the reading!

1-

The first time it happened they were spending the night in Hammerhead.

On their way to Altissia, the merry band had to pull over due to the Regalia sudden breakdown. The Leide region was known for its vast expenses and arid climate; hence their only remaining choice had been to repair the car in the nearest gas station.

Now stuck in Hammerhead, Cindy, the granddaughter of the owner, reassuringly assured them the car would fully be operational the following day.

Quite frankly, the place was not much to look at; one could even say it looked straight up run-down with grass peeking through some slats and sheet steel reddened by rust. However, exhausted as they were by the trip; a poorly maintained Dinner and a shabby looking caravan suited the troop well enough.

Seated on the table near the trailer, Noctis observed the line where heaven touched earth with weary eyes. On the horizon, the fiery yellow ball of fire was slowly merging with the sky casting golden tinges of suave orange and shameless vermillion all across the land. The last amber rays lingered, some sparks warmly lighting his face as the sky dyed pomegrade pink.

A dejected whine on his right broke him off his reverie.

“ _Aw man!_ That’s not fair!”

With an eyebrow raised, Noctis observed Prompto and Gladio playfully bickering near the Regalia. The shield was casually leaning against the car, a smug smile tugging the corner of his mouth as he watched the other excitedly jumping around him. Carried by his curiosity, Noctis tried to understand the topic of their discussion; but, since the two were way too far from him, he was only able to hear undistinguished sounds as his friends spoke in lower tones.

Nonetheless amused, Noctis quietly contemplated the exchange from afar, watching the restless fidgeting of his blond friend over the complacent stillness of his black-haired one.

He occasionally glanced at Ignis who stood at the caravan’s grill, cooking dinner for the four of them. His mouth watered and he almost eagerly drooled when the appealing smell of grilled wild barramundi reached his nose. The crisp scent was embalming the air with an irresistible cool fragrance of a refreshing sea breeze making it hard for him to focus.

That fish was a real boon – They had caught it earlier near Insomnia, when they had parked right besides a small pool, due to Prompto needing a short break from the wheel. Not wanting to waste the occasion, Noctis had the brilliant idea of fishing, thinking some fishes could serve as a fine addition to their dinner. Still, seeing how big the fish was, they certainly would not even be hungry for a few days. The thought only, elicited a low rumble in his stomach; he slightly blushed, feeling his face heating up even more when his Advisor glimpsed at him with a knowing smile.

All the sudden, a violent gust of wind raked over the area, sweeping between the buildings and rattling the tool rooftops with a deafening noise. The wind carried sand and dust along its wake - Noctis blinked feeling his eyes welled up when some of it clung to his eyelashes. He shivered as well when the freshness of the breeze chased the sun’s warmth from his bare skin, goose bumps quickly breaking all over his arms. Thus, he curled in a ball, hugging himself in hopes of keeping some body warmth and shielding his frame against the fierce blast of the wind.

 _Dammit. Why is it suddenly so cold?_ He annoyingly thought while vigorously rubbing his hands along his arms to warm up.

Behind his glasses, the pale green eyes of Ignis fondly looked at his folded form on the chair, flipping over the fish fillet he was busy preparing.

Then, his warm voice softly stated to the young Prince. “I advise you to cover yourself Your Highness; Leide’s nights are very cold, you will catch something if you stay like this.”

When Noctis lips parted around a reply, Ignis quickly added. ”In case you need it, I left your jacket on the caravan’s table.” His mouth immediately closed, in the back of his mind, he thought the gesture must have oddly made him look like a goldfish.

Discarding the amusing thought, he warily observed Ignis cooking with smooth movements, getting lost in the hypnotizing motions of his wrists. _Buttering, seasoning and grilling then flipping the fish._

Sometimes he truly wondered what he would do if the retainer wasn’t there to support him; surely he would not even be there to witness it. Ignis had always been behind his back, taking his responsibilities as the Crown’s Prince Companion with utter patience and kindness. Noctis really needed to give him more credits; his Advisor had been through a lot taking care of a bratty teenager with surly mood swings.

Indeed, under normal circumstances, Noctis would be mildly annoyed at the condescending note in Ignis voice; but famished, exhausted and stiffened with cold as he was, he was just thankful for the assist.

“Thanks Specs.” He gratefully replied, getting up from his slumped state and lazily stepping past the caravan’s threshold.

“I’m glad I could be of some assistance,” rung out the voice of the other just outside the trailer.

Inside, the interior was rather plain – a small kitchen, a shower, a table framed by two perpendicular couches and a convertible sofa. A minimal comfort, with no luxuries of any kind, albeit without being completely spartan. He instantly felt warmer in the small compartment.

Enthroning on the table was the neatly folded piece of black clothing – no doubt Iggy’s touch.

But yet, rather than his jacket, what caught Noctis’ attention was Prompto’s camera which was meticulously placed on the counter near the gas stove. Some last rays of sunshine filtered through the window pane, dimly lighting the whole cabin and eerily reflecting on the camera lens. It was almost beckoning the Prince to step closer – and without much thought, that’s what he did, carefully taking the device in hand.

Noctis glanced at Prompto outside, feeling slightly guilty as he turned on the mechanism. Even if he would be middy annoyed at him for having spoiled the surprise, Noctis was confident his friend wouldn’t mind him checking the pictures he had taken today. In spite of the camera being Prompto’s most precious belonging, he had always entrusted Noctis enough for him to take photographs.

Well, in fact Noctis was actually terrible at taking pictures. The final result of his photo session always ended up being blurred or overexposed photographs; hence he had stopped the activity since it always leaved him feeling frustrated and unsatisfied. Still, he had always stood in awe before the sheer talent Prompto had in photography. Each scene was perfectly mastered, conveying an unique atmosphere and emotion through every image, always leaving him hanging for more.

…

Surely just a tiny peek couldn’t do any wrong, _right?_

Even if precious ones, for him they were still just pictures - It wasn’t the end of the world if he secretly looked at them; and since when did he turn away from danger? He thought with a wry smile tugged the corner of his mouth.

Plus, Prompto technically wouldn’t even know he had looked at them in the first place.

Feeling his confidence returning, his eyes refocused on the device as he flickered through the recent pictures. One was peculiarly striking: Prompto had taken the photograph while they were on the side of the road, the Regalia out of action near their deterred expression. Mindlessly, he rubbed his thumb against the screen smiling fondly at the photo’s display. What a mess that had been…But, it would surely become a good souvenir; one they would all laugh about in the next years to come.

However, Noctis suddenly frowned; an uneasy feeling washing over him upon further inspection of the picture. He felt like there was something amiss with the image, he even dare said, _terribly out of place_.

What was he missing that was so appealing?

Noctis meticulously raked his eyes over the screen, intent on finding the root of the problem to get to the bottom of this.

The photo captured him sprawled on the asphalt, with Gladio sitting beside him back to back with the trunk of the car. As for Ignis, he was standing near them; stiffly leaning against the side of the Regalia with Prompto casually seated on the car behind him.

Noctis shrugged dismissingly. Whatever; his mind was certainly playing tricks.

Really he had no reason to be worried, nothing stood out as unusua-

_…Uh?_

Around him, everything went silent - the distant sound of the seafood sizzling on the grill was muffled as his world narrowed in radius. A coolness like shards of ice seeped into his veins, causing his blood to run cold.

_Wait a second._

His eyes widened, something frighteningly dawning on him.

** Prompto _was_ in the front seat. **

At first, he hadn’t noticed, used to seeing the four of them together; but now, he realized something was indeed terribly _wrong_ here.

Noctis head _swarmed._

If Prompto was in the picture…. **_Who_** was holding the camera?

All the more, he particularly remembered his friend had the camera in hands for this shot. The details were still very vivid in his mind's eye; Prompto had laughted at them saying one of those dorky sentence to lighten the mood: _'All right, time to watch the little birdy over here guys!'_

_What the actual hell?!_

How?! That just did not make any sense!

Utterly confused, Noctis paled - sweat started trickling down his neck as goose bumps broke across his skin. The air was lacking in the small compartment, a pressure on his chest slowly smothering him making his knees buckled.

It felt as if someone was intently watching him, a fiery gaze trailing hotly over his skin like a caress. Confirming his suspicion, a sudden low chuckle resonated around the cabin, acutely mocking him. However, when his head snapped to the source of the noise, the taunting laugh abruptly ceased as if it was a mere illusion.

Coming here had been a mistake.

Whatever this was, he needed to get out of here; _right now._

Noctis fear was thick in the air; he could feel the throbbing of his heart against his chest and hear his rapid breathing vibrating in his ears. In addition, as he hastily got out of the caravan, he almost dropped the camera in his state of panic.

“Your Highness? Is everything alright?”

Too stunned to even react, he only vaguely registered Ignis worryingly calling after him as he strode past the table - He needed air and space, to clear up his spiraling thoughts.

It wasn’t alright, what he just saw wasn’t _normal_. He felt as if he was actually going crazy with the idea.

In the corner of his ragging mind, he told himself it maybe was just tiredness or someone playing him a dirty trick.

The Prince felt his hackles rise at the thought of someone messing with his head just to scare him off. Still, who would do such a thing? Even if him and Prompto often enjoyed pranking each other, with Gladio occasionally joining in the fun; that had been beyond a simple joke. There was no way either one of them could have pulled that off, it was just too uncanny and creepy. No it wasn’t them; it was someone, _something_ else.

With a shiver he recalled that _laugh_.

That dark, cold and mocking chuckle wasn’t his just a fabrication of his mind; it had felt very _real_.

Whatever that was, it seemed it was targeting him.

Noctis abruptly flinched when he sensed a hand on his back, almost reflexively hitting Ignis to defend himself. In his turmoil, he hadn’t realized his friend had approached him and the Advisor was now eying him warily, his forehead tight with barely hidden concern.

“…Are you feeling well Noctis?

In the field of his vision, he noticed Gladio and Prompto had stopped their heated argument and were now worryingly watching him. A deep frown was set on the shield’s face while his blond friend was nervously chewing on his bottom lip; they no doubt wanted to intervene but knew Ignis was handling the situation just fine.

By his lack of response, Ignis gently tightened his grip to ground him, and softly said his name again as if he were made of glass.

“Noctis…?”

Objectively, he knew warning his friends was the right thing to do, but seeing how they were already reacting, he wasn’t sure it was the best choice. What if they didn’t believe him, or worse, thought he was acting weird?

No, it was best to not alarm them even further; after all it had probably just been his imagination.

_Right?_

Internally, he secretly knew he was just trying to convince himself and didn’t believe it for even one second.

“Y-yeah… I’m fine. I just thought I saw something in there and got scared for no reason you know…” He let out a small chuckle for good measure, feeling a beat of sweat clinging to his eyebrow.

“…”

Ignis paused, carefully scanning his face for a few tense seconds, like he was making sure the Prince was telling him the truth. Then, he broke the ice by reassuringly smiling at Noctis while gently leading him back to the caravan where Prompto and Gladio were already waiting for them.

“Alright, let’s get you seated; I’m certain you will feel much better with a full belly.”

Noctis couldn’t agree more on that.


	2. watermark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the first chapter; things are really starting to get creepy here ~

2-

The second time it happened, they were in Capatis Haven near the Vesperpool.

In the middle of the night, the place was surprisingly still buzzing with life – the frogs croaking in the rippling swamp as some alphagins bellowed in the distance, likewise the occasional aggressive caw of a basilisk rung far-off like a stuttering trill.

Still, the night was dark, starless and moonless with clouds no longer grey swirling like spilled ink in the sky. They sometime briefly revealed the shimmering light of the full moon, but for the most part the only source of light was the bonfire in the middle of the haven – the light flickered in and out cracking against the small pile of wood and projecting long shadows on the whole camp.

Thunder was now rolling overhead, a furious crack rumbling out and dissipating into the velvet night as electricity lingering in the air, foreshadowing the incoming rain.

After having collected the raw elemental energy he needed, Noctis came back to the haven, surprisingly finding one of the freshly newest pictures casually deposed on his chair near the firewood. He inquisitively looked around him, wondering who had put it there; still both Gladio and Prompto were busy setting the camp up. Yet, Ignis was oddly absent from the picture; but Noctis wasn’t worried, Ignis knew how to take care of himself and he was anyway probably nearby.

He finally took the picture in hand; the light of the fire was flickering on the glossy paper, making the image brightly shine.

Those pictures had been Prompto’s idea; he remembered how he blithely came up to him asking: _‘Might as well snap some shots while we’re at it. Whaddaya say Noct?’_

Trilled by the thought of blowing some steam, Noctis had obviously agreed to it, which started the most chaotic photograph session of all time, under the watchful eyes of the Advisor, who still had also finished by joining in the fun. Indeed, his blond friend had taken various pictures of them with his newly acquired Polaroid camera, while they were mingling through the dense thickets of the swamp. And of course, in the canopy of darkness, the photographs were of ridiculous poor quality, the flash doing nothing to redeem the blurred shots - worsening them even.

Yet, the mood of the troop had gradually lightened when they all saw how terrible their face looked in this lighting. Him and Prompto had almost pissed themselves laughing when they saw the latest picture: the blurred and scrunched up face of Gladio was a dazzling white under the glare of the flash; making him look like a particularly ugly cactuar.

To be fair, their childish behavior was mainly due to their growing need of a getaway from their stressful voyage; the group of friends was truly exhausted and in serious need of a break.

Indeed, after the fall of the Crown City, all roads leading to the Duscae region had been closed and the control around the cities had been increased by the Empire; hence, as of now it was nearly impossible for them to reach Lestallum, to the great despair of Gladiolus who hoped his sister had found shelter in the bustling city.

While they waited to put up a strategy to overcome the Norduscaen blockade, Cor had subjected them to retrieve the achievable royal arms to aid him in his journey - and it appeared one of them was situated in the Myrlwood dungeon near Vesperpool.

Once the Star of the Rogue had been acquired, Noctis and his retinue had gone out of the dungeon, but seeing how the sky had already darkened outside, the companions had turned back navigating knee deep through the foul water of the swamp to reach the closest haven.

That’s when Prompto had the wonderful idea of taking his camera out to lighten the mood of the dejected troop. That photo shoot through the dense forest had sure been a lot of fun; he thought with his lips slightly curling up.

He flinched, abruptly coming back to himself when a twig cracked on his left. 

He stood still for a few tense seconds.

…

But only the silence answered.

Still in the back of his mind, something was rubbing him the wrong way; an eerie chill was now looming in the air.

Blaming his paranoia on his tiredness, Noctis didn’t think much of it and dismissingly sat down on the chair, gazing fondly at the selfie he was holding. As the rest of them, the photograph was quite in a disastrous state: the background too dark for him to see much; excerpt for Prompto’s up close face, a flash of a mangrove tree on his left and the hand of Ignis slightly peeking on the right bottom corner.

Still, he found a strange beauty to the picture: the broad smile his blond friend was wearing illuminated the gloomy night around him like a beacon of light. No matter how low the quality of the shot was, his genuine smile embellished the whole picture.

Noctis then noticed something peeking through the darkness of the thick bushes, he squinted his eyes to focus more sharply. It was easily unnoticeable with how dim the lightning was and how Prompto’s bright smile was drawing all the focus on him. Nonetheless, hence you remarked the detail, it was impossible to unseen it. It seemed to almost taunt him, burning vividly in his mind.

**_ What was that? _ **

At an alarming speed, dread clung to his heart - he was overwhelmed, feeling cold sweat dripping slowly the length of his back drenching his jacket.

Without warning, a sudden blinding flash cracked in the sky, briefly illuminating the whole picture.

Time seemed to freeze when Noctis saw _them_.

Eyes as gold as dripping honey piercing through his soul.

Those two hungry pupils were staring right back at him – the undertone of raw desire glinting ominously in the amber orbs, which were relentlessly boring into him. Due to their sheer intensity, he felt the fine hair on his neck stand on end. Mahogany hair, coarse and black in the humid air, was framing a barely noticeable ghostly face. It looked like an evil spirit ready to take its revenge on mortals for the sole purpose that he was no longer alive while they were still breathing.

It was frankly so gloomy, Noctis couldn’t even tell the gender of the person behind the gaze; or if it even belonged to a _human being_.

His thoughts were quickly degrading, spiraling out of his control.

_Six…What… What was that? I… What can it be? Was that a daemon? Something much worse? There is just no way to say… And those creepy eyes, so uncanny… I need to move… No. No! Why is my body not moving?! I’m so afraid. What can I do? **What can I do??!**_

Noctis felt like a deer in the headlights, drowning in that burning gaze. His ragging breath echoed in his ears; he could feel he was slipping away slowly but surely. Air. He needed air or he was going to pass out.

He jumped when another whip of lightning split the sky in two, resounding as a hammer blow in his panicked mind.

The same uncontrollable and primal fear had seeped into his skin, gluing him to the spot. Frightened as he was, Noctis gaze was transfixed on the picture, standing still as though all hell would break loose if he dared move only one inch. He compulsory and nervously rubbed his finger on the back of the card, wanting to ground himself. Yet, oddly enough, he felt a roughness under the pad of his index.

What he discovered upon flipping the card over, send a full body shiver cursing through him quite similarly as the bolts currently striping the night sky.

Something was written there; the inky letters creating a stark contrast against the ivory of the paper.

His fingers were shaking making it quite difficult to properly understand the thin handwriting; still one could clearly read through it:

**_"I'm rooting for you Sweet Prince."_**

The creepy words made his skin crawl, almost as if thousands of ants were moving all at once over his skin. All the sudden, the same unease as last time washed over him, making his heart pumped faster in his chest. The terrifying and possessive longing in that sentence was enough to make him nauseous; the words were spinning and continuously ringing as clear as crystal through his mind. His worse suspicion was confirmed: someone or something has indeed been _stalking_ him.

Noctis closed his eyes for a few minutes, drowning all the sounds out and only concentrating on the feeling of his lips quivering under his shaky breathing. In the sensory overload he was under, his limbs tingled and his brain raced in the most unhelpful way.

He abruptly blinked, feeling something wet and viscous under his fingers. His gaze trailed down to his hand still resting on the picture. When he rubbed his thumb on the words, the digit came back dripping black - a sticky substance writhing like a worm on his fair skin.

_ “…tis…” _

As if his flesh had been a trigger of some sort, the ink started spreading on the white paper lunging toward him at a terrifying speed. Horrified, Noctis tried to remove his hand, but the cold tendrils were already clanging to him, wasting no time to crawl on the length of his forearm. With a half choked scream, he panicky shook the limb, wanting the dark substance off him. Yet, unbothered by his trashing, the freezing secretion seeped through his ear, breaching the tight orifice with the intent of getting to his brain. The biting cold licked at his insides and he felt his eyes glazing over, darkness slowly consuming him.

Noctis let out a _piercing_ shriek.

_“…oct…”_

Distantly, he sensed someone was shaking him.

**_“ Noctis!” _ **

****

His eyes shot wide open as he gasped; being abruptly thrown back into reality when he became aware of Gladiolus’ voice and calloused hands firmly rested on his shoulders.

“What is up with you, I’ve been calling you for the past minute!”

It seemed like the Prince had not even stirred, his eyelids remaining sealed even when the other had continuously called out for him.

Noctis hesitantly glanced down at his quivering hands, thinking he would see them covered in slimy ink. Yet, they incomprehensively weren’t. He turned them over to be sure, but there was still no trace of the black substance. It was simply gone, as if it never had been there in the first place.

Still in a daze, he shakily replied to keep up appearances. “R-right, sorry I was lost in thought.”

“You look more like you saw a ghost to me,” joked the shield, remaining unaware of how right he was. Noctis gulped upon hearing those words, breaking eye contact with the other to lower them back to the picture.

“What is it?”

“Well, I did actually see something weird in the picture Prompto took.”

“Oh?”

Nodding while pointing at it, he asked the shield. “Here, do you see tha-“His voice caught in his throat with incomprehension.

Far off, a booming crack of thunder shook the stone under their feet, the vibration rippling across the land.

Even after everything occurring earlier on, perhaps now the scariest thing was the fact that he could no longer see the glinting eyes in the photograph. It was like the presence had abruptly disappeared out of thin air; retracting in the darkness of the thickets - very much as if only his imagination had conjured it. Still, fiery eyes rippling like wildfire, burned brightly across his mind, rendering the being very real in his eyes.

He flipped the card over with quivering fingers.

_Nothing._

The words were gone as well. The smooth paper was as white as snow, untarnished of the ink which was previously staining the sheet.

That same taunting laugh seemed to echo in his mind, he therefore shook his head to drown the noise out owning a skeptical look from his shield.

“Do I see _what_?” Gruffed Gladio; he was questionably tilting his head to the side while frowning at the picture.

Noctis still bemused by the turn of events, replied with a meek voice. “Drop it, it’s nothing…”

“Hm.”

Finally looking around him, he noticed Ignis was still oddly not present; it was also the occasion to drastically change the topic of the conversation, since the other was starting to seriously freak out on him. “By the way, do you know where Iggy is?”

The shield shrugged. “He told me he needed some vesproom for tonight’s meal, but I have no idea where he went off to. He will need to get back soon though; I can feel a storm’s coming.”

A sudden clung resounded in the clearing, interrupting Gladio before he could add anything else.

“Ow, ow, ow! _Son of a bitch_!!” They could hear Prompto’s distant voice swearing in response to the previous noise. It seemed like he was struggling with the tent poles, if the strain of pain in his cry was anything to go by.

He turned toward them with a wince, shaking his injured limb to numb the ache cursing through it. “Uh guys, a little help?”

Seeing the trouble his friend was under, Gladio reassuringly shoot back. “Hold on in there Prompt, we’ll be right here!”

He then addressed the Prince with an odd look shining in his pupils. Was it concern?

“Well, it seems Blondie here needs our help, but we can still talk about it later if you want.”

“No need, don’t worry I’m fine now Gladio,” at his response, doubt was writing all over the face of the other; it was very clear he didn’t believe him.

“You’ve been acting strange lately Noct; I say it’s time you get some sleep in that weak body of yours,” he playfully patted him on the knee to cheer him up as he walked past him. “Just know we always got your back if you need a helping hand.”

With a heavy heart, Noctis watched him go. His mind was still spiraling, but he desperately tried to hide how fearful he really was; he willed his body movements to be less stilted and tried to control the tremor in his voice to a degree. He still could not completely understand the vision he saw in the picture. No, not vision; he was sure it had been very real.

 _‘Was it?’_ A pernicious thought echoed. ‘Maybe you’re just losing your mind.’

He broke from his paralyzed state, when a strong blast caused a plate to shatter when it dropped near him. He saw his two friends seemed to been having a hard time in the teeth of the wind clearly intent on sweeping the tent sheet in its wake. Gladiolus then called for him, frustration evident in his tone despite the ragging wind lowering his already baritone voice.

“Noct ! Are you coming or _what_?”

“Coming!” He echoed, precipitately getting up to help his friends, finally letting go of that cursed picture which fell on the ground with a soft rustle.

He wasn’t going crazy.

_He just wasn’t._

Like an insatiate beast, thunder roared in the distance and following the deafening noise, rain quickly started pouring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a little more time for the next chapter since my classes are starting this week, but it will be out eventually ;) <3


	3. viewfinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Surprise chapter ! Just because I was bored and found the time to write ahah ~
> 
> Well as always enjoy the reading my dears !

3-

Noctis and his retinue had finally reached Lestallum, when it once again happened.

After their defeat in the Duscae region, the Empire had retracted from the city, leaving a clear path to Lestallum. However, it was merely yet another plot, since Niflheim now had taken control of the Disc of Cauthess; totally closing off the site.

The Archean had been making his presence known in Noctis’ mind, spiting his head in two under the sheer force of his will, every time it seemed fit. It appeared the longer they stayed near the Astral; the lesser the pain was bearable for the Lucis Prince.

The urgency of rapidly reaching the meteor site lay thick in the air. Yet, one problem remained: they had actually no idea how to get there. Effectively, seeing how Niflheim was guarding the area like bees defending their hive against trespassers, it was nearly impossible to approach the area without being detected. The group had examined all the aspects of the problem, but to no avail; there truly seemed to be no way in.

Hence, for now their only option was to wait and see.

The Prince only hoped his head wouldn’t give him any more trouble. He sharply recalled how yesterday’s headache had made him double over, drily heaving above the bathroom sink, with the comforting hand of his Advisor gently rubbing circles on his back to soothe him. 

To be fair, he didn’t know how much longer he could take the treatment. That last episode had left him feeling sick for hours, and the headaches were getting increasingly worse and were even less spaced out.

_What will happen to me if we can’t make it before next week?_

The thought only made him feel nauseous all over again.

_Speaking of hardships…_

It only had been a week since that _dreadful_ event in the Vesperpool; but what had occurred was still strongly imprinted in his mind. Noctis shivered just by recalling the events - every time he merely glimpsed at Prompto’s camera, he felt sick to the stomach, sometimes even paralyzed with _fear_.

His heart ached each time his friend looked at him with hurt written all over his face when he utterly refused to even glanced at the photographs. Indeed, while loving Prompto’s shots, he was still very shaken by the whole ordeal. Therefore, it was best for his mental state that he stood as far as possible from what he now thought was a cursed device.

And he was already insecure and unstable enough as it was with the crazing sensation of someone constantly lurking at him from the shadows...

That odd itch always returned from time to time, making his whole body stand on edge. He would often sense a figure was standing behind him or see blurred forms moving out of the corner of his eye; but the moment he turned around, nothing was staring back at him, making the sensation melt like snow on a sunny day. 

But there was really no point in warning his friends about this, since it was merely his own mind playing him tricks, no doubt the aftermaths of that strange episode in the Vesperpool. 

It was fine.

He was fine.

 _Perfectly_ fine. 

Noctis convinced himself his paranoia was only getting at him, and dissmissed the whole sentiment away. Except the tingling sensation was growing stronger each day, at this point restlessly rubbing the back of his head making him jumpy around everything. 

Maybe the crisp air of Lestalum would do him some good and appease his tormented mind?

Therefore, with this thought strongly in head, he had decided to accompany his friends around the city. It was the best thing to do to get distracted from all those dark thoughts and moreover, the market significantly interested him since he still hadn’t properly visited the place.

The sun was already high in the sky when he ventured out of the Leville, followed shortly by Ignis and Prompto. They had left Gladio and Iris behind, allowing them proper space to fully reunite. After the tragic events that had befallen Insomnia, it seemed the siblings needed some time alone to catch up with each other.

Noctis lazily gazed at the dynamic scenery unfolding before his eyes, distantly hearing his friends chatting in low tones behind him. The weather was crisp and the sky cloudless, as blue as the rippling water of the fountain. The radiant heat of the golden orb was basking his face and he shamelessly drunk in the atmosphere, a feeling of peacefulness instantly washing over him.

As they skimmed through the maze of the narrow streets, he soon realized how truly impressive the place was. A city full of slanted lanes stretching across the mountainside like a gigantic spider web and winding through clustered close architecture of flat roofs and squares towers. Those same buildings were made of chalky stone whose tinge had grayed over the years due to the relentless beating of the sun against the walls.

Despite the obvious adverse influence Niflheim held on the place, it was still a gaily colored area filled with life and prosperity, which could be witnessed in the constant hustle and bustle of the city. Indeed, Lestallum was a pole of attraction; streets restaurants, dancers and musicians keeping it relentlessly moving - a constant flow of people, of all ages and ethnicities, walking around the piazza.

As the merry troop rounded around a corner, the blowing wind brought about the scent of sandalwood, curry and other spices; perfuming the whole area with rich exotic fragrances. Still, Noctis’ nose tingled when he became aware of the irresistible smell of grilled meat overpowering the former aromas. It was so heavy and thick in the air, he could almost taste it.

His blond friend seemed to have caught the perfume as well, since he was now urging them on with an excited grin spiting his face.

 _“Come on, come on!_ Move it ladies!”

Soon enough, Noctis perked up at the sight of the bustling marketplace, colors exposing in his retina: an open sack of powdered saffron was deposed like rust on the paved floor and bright green peas spilled on the ground when a bunch of kids ran past a merchant’s booth.

Stall holders stood between the various stands displaying their wares: whether it was fried food, roasted skewers or juicy vegetables, everyone could find the produce they needed in this outlandish souk – they even had jewelry, weaponry and remedies in the farthest corners to suit to everyone’s taste. With this many provisions, it wasn’t even a surprise Ignis’ bags were already stuffed with food supplies by the minute.

As his two friends weaved through the crowd, Noctis’ stayed behind to observe the flamboyant scenery a little bit longer. This was really a fascinating place, full of noises, aromas and colorful items.

The citrus fragrance of tangerine and lemon refreshing the air, led him to a small stall full of fresh seasonal fruits: persimmons, rambutans, and papayas were exposed, as well some hypnotizing star-shaped carambolas. Their unique aromas and pigmentations caught his attention, marveling him. Lucis was his own kingdom, yet, there were so many things he hadn’t yet discover!

Trailing his gaze up to another portion of the stall, he suddenly noticed the owner of the small shop. With great ease, he was flipping a coin in his left hand - the soft clinging sound of metal echoed around them with sharp accuracy. Mesmerized, Noctis stared at the tiny piece which dazzlingly shimmered under the beams of sunlight.

Feeling beats of sweat forming in his forehead, Noctis held a hand against it to shield himself against the merciless glare of the sun. The action allowed him to get a better look of the person in front of him: It was a man around forty, wearing various layers of clothing - among them was a black fedora which partly obscured his gaze; a mess of red curls flying everywhere underneath it.

Oddly enough, the curious merchant made him uneasy.

It was maybe the fact that he couldn’t see his eyes, or the strange attire he was wearing. But really, the stranger ought to be mad. Who in their right mind would wear this many clothes with how searing the heat was today?

Without saying, someone having this many layers surely must have something to hide; _even skeletons in their closet._ Frankly, this was just too shady to be any normal behavior.

…

 _Well,_ maybe he was acting a little paranoid here, but who could blame him after the recent events?

Suddenly shameful of his train of thoughts, he almost hit himself when he realizing what he was assuming of a complete stranger. That poor man was just trying to work; Noctis had no right to judge him. After all, how could he tell the vendor wasn’t just allergic to sunlight?

 _What is wrong with me?! I’m taking it a bit too far right now._ He thought, repulsed by the mere idea of what he had suggested out of unjustified suspicion.

So, even though his whole body was screaming at him ‘danger’, he pushed the instinctive feeling in the back of his mind.

Lying in the palm of the stranger, was a ripe plum like fruit which was shining brightly in the light; the rich purple tinge of the fruit teasing the juiciness and sweetness of its pulp.

Noctis fixedly observed how the fruit rolled in the calloused hands; some droplets of water were still sparkled over it, increasing its deep wine color. The Prince was eager to sink his teeth into the soft flesh which would undoubtedly quench his dry throat.

It was just so perfectly shaped…

He compulsory _gulped_.

“Oh, oh, _what do we have here?”_

The golden coin loudly clattered on the wooden counter contrasting sharply with a baritone voice as low as the summer music of a brook.

That is the exact moment, the merchant choose to directly address him, abruptly bringing him back to Eos. A charming smile was grazing his hidden features while he spoke in a warm and husky whisper. Yet, there was something out of place about the expression of friendliness, almost unpleasant and false; as if that smile was not quite reaching his eyes. 

He delightfully exclaimed, apparently having seen how he had been keenly eyeing the fruit. “Oh my! Are you by chance eager to taste this fresh apple, young traveler?”

“I also desire to apologize for my bold approach; I must admit it wasn’t very courteous of me.” The fruit seller then extravagantly swept in a bow as if he wanted to redeem himself for his earlier action.

Noctis raised an eyebrow.

“Albeit, you see, I could not help but notice how fascinated you were by this luscious pome!”

He stared in utter confusion.

_Uhh…_

_Alright then?_

The other had really strange manners, grandly acting and talking as if he were an aristocrat of some sort, which contrasted sharply with his choice of clothing. The eccentric demeanor was all together quite unfitting of the place they currently were at. But maybe the other was just being sarcastic, or putting on a show - he internally shrugged.

Slightly taken aback, Noctis replied thickly. “Um, yeah sure, no sweat pal.”

Frowning, he then pointed at the fruit in the stranger’s hand. “I’m very curious though, what is it exactly?”

The redhead helpfully supplied. “Now, I knew you were indeed intrigued! That lovely fruit here is a star apple,” He oddly stroked the fruit with the pad of his thumb, quite as someone would caress a pet.

Abruptly, a knife came out of nowhere startling the Prince. The other swung the glinting blade, twisting it in the daylight as if it could slice up the sun-rays - one could tell how sharp it was just by hearing the audible crisp sound it made in the air.

_Noctis_ stiffened, _bracing himself_ for a blow which never came.

However, with unthreatening intentions, the redhead merely split in two another one of the fruit to show him the inside. “ _See?_ ” Noctis heave a sigh, staring in awe at the fruit; he realized the white flesh was forming a radiating star pattern in the pulp. So, that was why the fruit was named like this; it suddenly made more sense.

A syrupy drop dripped down the glinting knife, seeping through the merchant’s mitten when the droplet crashed against the wool.

Now, he _really_ wanted to taste it.

“So, how much are you selling them again? I’m fine with just one.”

The owner seemed in deep reflection, pausing to hum while stroking his chin. “Mhh. Now, you understand, this is a rather rare variety. I fear it will cost you a pretty penny.”

“Ah.”

Noctis’ face fell.

Suddenly, the man's face brightened, reassuringly telling him. “Nevertheless, I’d say considering it’s obviously your first time around here, I’m offering you this one! Just think of it as a welcoming present _just for you_.”He had a strange wry smile when he said those words, as if he had been drinking in his previous dejected expression. 

Noctis raised an eyebrow, having mixed feeling about this, but he was mostly confused by the merchant gall. That was indeed a very audacious sale technique to use to secure the loyalty of his clientele and lure in new potential customers; but he admitted the strategy was good since it also worked on him.

 _Six._ Why was he always so easily deceived?

But he didn’t give it much thought, since it was after all only a small fruit, usually nothing really expensive, even if the other led him to believe the opposite. He still slipped a hand in his jean pocket, reassuringly hearing the soft tinkling of a few gils. Well, at least he had enough to buy the apple, in case the merchant turned on him by ultimately deciding he needed to pay for it.

“This is no trick right? You’re really giving it to me for free?” He tried to keep his voice flat, not wanting the other to detect his impatience.

At those words the shopkeeper’s smile broadened, like the cat that got the cream. "Why _naturally_ , we would not want to miss the opportunity to improve the experience of such an important customer as yourself."

Seeing his still perplexed expression, the other stepped as close as it was possible with the stall separating them and persuasively spoke again. “Have no concern! I can assure you they are truly exquisite, the highest quality you will manage to obtain in all Cleigne!”

Slightly fidgeting and nervously tugging on the corner of his jacket, Noctis nodded to the redhead. “Well if you say so, then I guess I’d like to have one apple, please?”

The man firmly deposed the fruit he had previously been juggling with in his extended waiting hand.

“Here goes! Now, don’t be shy! Here, _take a bite_ ~” Persisted the fruit seller with a strange-sounding sing-song voice, which was bordering on absurd. It was sweet and vicious as melted honey under the heat of sun-beams.

Nevertheless, his words filled Noctis, convincing him and controlling his movement. He immediately brought the fruit to his mouth, breaking the skin with a satisfying crisply sound. The Prince happily sighed when the sweet juice spilled on his tongue, the sudden burst of flavor deeply satiating him.

In his eagerness, some of the juice slipped past his lips. And as the lilaceous liquid slowly dripped down his chin, he suddenly could feel the merchant’s eerie eyes on him. The conceived orbs trailed along the strip of juice – Going down the length of his skin with acute precision.

Annoyed by the tingling sensation of the dripping juice, he tried to wipe it off on his sleeve; he however got caught up instead by cold fingers gently brushing his lips to stop the ongoing flow. The redhead then brought his now wet digit to his own mouth, sucking avidly on it with an awful _succion_ noise.

With disbelief, Noctis' eyes slightly widened and he felt a jolt of electricity cursing throughout his body at the inappropriate gesture.

The other popped the forefinger out of his maw, his lips smugly stretching to form a smirk. "Mhh, tastes divine~" 

_Noctis jolted._

**_What the…?_ **

****

He really hadn’t expected to feel the contact of skin on his mouth and someone invading his personal space, _towering_ over him. The man was close; _too close_.

**_What the fuck??_ **

Who would _touch_ someone else’s lips out of the blue? Without respecting their personal space and boundaries?!

Noctis was positive this was one of the most disturbing move someone had made toward him. To be honest, being a part of the Lucian royalty, meant that a few person even dared lay a hand on him, so he really couldn’t say he was used to human contact. But this…No… No, that wasn’t any normal behavior; all the more from a complete stranger.

And Six that _noise_. 

It was completely natural for him to be unsettled, _right_?

…T-that was downright a truly creepy and abnormal thing to do to a person you just met, _**right**_?

Uncomfortable and a little crept out by the other’s behavior, he stepped a _good_ feet back.

Spooked as he was, his throat was tight and he could only croak out the response. “I- Uh, thanks…for that, I _guess_ …?”

The creepy merchant’s voice darkened, taking a sultry tonality as he intensely stared at Noctis under his fedora. “Why, the pleasure is mine, _̶Y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶H̶i̶g̶h̶n̶e̶s̶s̶_.”

**_“Noct!”_ **

His head snapped to his right when his blond friend came trotting towards him, a look of relief passing on his freckled face. Grateful for the brief distraction, Noctis didn’t truly paid attention to the stranger’s last words, focusing on Prompto instead; his mind had found a way out, momentarily shielding him from the whole too spooky exchange.

“Dude, where were you?! We’ve been looking for you all over the place!”

The other looked at the star apple he was still holding. “Wow, where did you get that fruit? It looks super tasty!!”

“Ah, right behind m-“

Noctis turned over facing an empty stall.

The merchant was _gone._

**_What on Eos??_ **

The wooden market stand was utterly empty of the goods which were previously enhancing the scenery with vivid colors - the fruits had simply vanished out of thin air, missing in an instant like their owner.

_“How…?”_

_Just… How?_

“I don’t really get what you’re trying to tell me Noct, but nevermind that, I’m sure we can still find some fruits tomorrow as well!” He smiled brightly.

“But right now, we gotta hurry, Iggy’s waiting for us!!” Prompto then griped his arm; forcefully dragging a stunned Noctis along, without even realizing the state he was under.

…hold on.

He vainly fought the rising panic in his heart, trying to keep appearances for the time being. A truly inevitable fact exploded in his mind, caching up with the sub-conscious part of his brain.

**_Hold the fuck on._ **

A beat of cold sweat slowly dripped down his cheek at the terrifying thought.

That man…

That man had said something crucial before his abrupt departure. Something he simply wasn’t supposed to _know_.

Noctis blanched turning as white as a sheet.

 _What if…_ Surely it couldn’t be it!

Noctis’ fear tormented him, an uncontrollable paranoia started to set in. Slowly distorting his ability to reason to the point where everything clear became vague.

Blind terror mounted with every step, taking possession of his body responses. He felt like he was going to throw up right here and then on the market’s pavement. Horror thundered down on him, turning his bones to jelly; and he would surely be lying face down if it was not for Prompto who was still holding him tightly, as if he was afraid he might disappear out of thin air.

Gasping for air, a nameless dread engulfed him and he froze too horror-struck to even dare make another move, therefore pulling Prompto back in reaction to his abrupt stop.

“Wow! Hey, what the hell Noct!? Why did you stop walking?”

But, he paused sensing something was very wrong with the Prince. “Uh, Noct...? You’re very pale, are you alright buddy…?

With raw panic that made his lips quiver around the words, he meekly asked his now alarmed friend.

“P-Prompto, did you-“He closed his eyes feeling pure panic welled in his mind, his thoughts eclipsing. He took a deep breath, listening to it rattle inside his body - his control was dangerously slipping.

“D-did you take any picture while we were here…?”As if he was trying to ground himself, he was now griping Prompto’s collar, his knuckles a stark contrast of white against the black vest.

The blond man rested his own hands on Noctis’, slightly fazed by his friend erratic behavior. “Uh, yeah sure I took a few…? But seriously, I really think you should sit down dude, you look like you’re about to pass out!”

“No… No, no, I need to see them… The pictures; I need to know… I-” In his turmoil, Noctis was mumbling the words over and over like a mantra, not quite realizing what he was doing anymore.

“Noctis I really don’t think now is the best tim-“ Prompto’s voice caught in his throat.

**_“GIVE THEM TO ME!!!”_ **

**_-_ **

Like possessed, a panicked Noctis vociferated at his blond friend, owning a few startled gazes of some passers-by. Prompto scared by the sudden loud outburst, visibly shook; looking like a kicked puppy as he weakly gave Noctis his camera. His fingers were badly shaking.

“Noctis…Y-you’re scaring me…,” he breathed, taking a few steps back.

But obsessed as he was, Noctis was heedless of the state he had put Prompto under; agitatedly flickering through the recent photographs like a madman.

His eyes were wide and _crazed_.

On the screen was a grinning Prompto with Ignis standing a few feet behind, busy negotiating with a stall owner. The blond man had his index raised, the perspective making it look like he was poking the Advisor’s head.

But Noctis dismissed those details, what he was looking for was something hidden in the crowded background. He saw a woman selling periwinkles near a spice stall, a man stood near her, leaning against the counter and lurking at her light clothing with a lecherous smile, two children were drawing forms in a small pile with a tiny stick, under the helpless glare of the owner, and then; _then_ that’s when he noticed the red-haired merchant hidding in the shadows behind them all.

_There._

The same shade of gold which had haunted his every nightmares for the past week, bored into him; reflecting only coldness and an endless pit of possessiveness. Those mocking eyes stared right back at him only harboring cruel intention. Then all the sudden, the picture started to shift; an acute and malevolent smirk slowly twisting the man’s sharp features.

It stated loud and clear:

**_I won._ **

Noctis heard the cry, before he even felt it leave his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. We're getting down the rabbit hole. 
> 
> Alright, this time I mean it, chapter 4 will take a longer time to come out; but I will try to get around it as fast as possible ~


	4. underexposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back! 
> 
> Lemme tell you, this chapter was something; I swear I honestly thought I would never finish it!  
> But anyways, enjoy the reading ;)
> 
> TW: Non-Consensual Drug Use and Non-Consensual Touching, also some graphic description of gore. It's nothing TOO graphic, but you've been warned my dears. Yup, Creepy Ardyn is back.

_It was dark when it happened._

* * *

When Noctis came back to his senses, he was lying down on a bed.

He could feel something cold crawling on his skin making his hair stand on end. A gentle, but very disturbing touch was grazing his limbs, methodically roaming across every inches of fair flesh.

Slightly annoyed by the tingling sensation, he tried to shift on lavish sheets, but soon dreadfully realized he could not move at all. The Prince weakly struggled when he remotely sensed a pulsating mass encircling and gnawing at his legs, therefore making it impossible for him to come free. Groggy as he was, he could only vaguely wonder what exactly was happening to him, but the thought was quickly drowned in the state of sleepiness he was currently under.

But then, he forced himself to be more alert when he had a feeling something was very amiss about the whole situation. It was all wrong. He could sense the tension, so thick you could cut it with a knife. There was also that sickly smell of rotten fruit lying strongly in the air… The sharp scent was downright intoxicating and _wicked_.

Noctis’ magic stir, swathing about him to warn him of the danger.

An unknown weight was straddling his legs, a delighted voice happily humming a familiar tune. The Prince instantly recognized the melody: it was the lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was little. Something he was still profoundly holding dear into the depths of his heart… _Who...? Nobody knew about this._

Foggy headed, Noctis strained to open his sleepy eyes, yet, his vision was hazy as if a cloud of smoke was obscuring the world. Everything narrowed in radius, his senses feeling fuzzy and distant; the sounds were lazy and the light gentle, almost spinning.

He distantly realized drowsiness wasn’t the main reason behind his current state of disorientation.

Confused, he saw a blurred form hovering atop his body with slow precise movements, and it only now dawned on him _something_ was in fact crushing his body down. It backed away, leaving just enough room between their bodies to snake icy fingers under his shirt to slowly reveal his bare chest.

_ “W-wh...o…?” _

The melody abruptly stopped when the other seem to notice Noctis was awake.

“Oh, _there you are princeling_.” Purred a trilled disembodied voice.

The Prince weakly gasped in panic and terror when he felt something icy trailed along his torso, sharp talons digging into the soft skin.

He pathetically wept, even if pain was oddly absent.

 _”S-stop it…! Get o-off… **get off me**_ _ **…!** ”_ his wobbly voice cracked as he breathlessly slurred out those words, feebly pushing on the mass towering over him an unfed vulture. In response, the intruder dragged his hands together, encircling his wrists in a single grip while the free hand continued to carve his skin.

“Shhh, hush now, we’ll have none of that, my dear,” huskily cooed the other, his breath ghosting on his face like a cold mist.

Adrenaline flew his system, making his heart plumped faster in his chest, it was trying to escape like a fish swimming in a torrent. However, even if his body wanted nothing more than to run, it instead remained motionless; he in fact couldn’t move a single muscle, absolute horror completely paralyzing him.

The large hand pressing his wrists down, forced his palms flat before lacing their fingers together in the mock parody of a lover’s embrace while gently stroking his thumb over the back of Noctis’ hand.

“Good boy~ Now, hold still for me, it should only take a moment.”

Pushing pride aside, a choked cry forced itself up his throat as he screamed for help. When terror started to kick in, his meek voice quivered, utterly failing him as he realized he was completely alone and helpless. A sickening thought took hold of his panicked mind, freezing him on spot: **_Was this how he was going to die?_**

_He whimpered._

A face ducked and pale lips trailed down his neck, icy skin on hot, following the pulsing veins, blue beneath the layers of skin. Fingers probed the juncture between his neck and shoulder, possessively snaking and digging nails in his flesh. Then lips turned into sharp teeth nibbling at his frantic pulse, almost savoring his raw fear as it drove a red trail across his pale skin.

He quivered, knowing one bite could rip his throat _out_.

_No. **No!**_

Then the monstrous mouth dipped lower, pressing butterfly kisses around the fresh wounds on his chest as he whispered almost reverently: “ _Here_ , allow me to kiss it better~”

The trespasser lifted his head, his teeth stained with the Prince’s blood flashing red.

“Now would be a good time to wake up, don’t you think **_Noct_**?”

Noctis’ eyes rolled in the back of his head and he blacked out.

-

-

-

_** "NOOO!!" ** _

A piercing shriek cut through the silent of the night chillingly echoing around the hotel room.

The sheets pooled around Noctis when sat up gasping for breath - his heart was beating too fast, fluttering like a panicked bird trapped in his chest. He couldn’t seem to stop shaking; his breath quivered in short quick gasps every time he inhaled, greedily sucking in air to calm his ragged breathing.

He had let a total stranger _ran_ his hands over his soft vulnerable white flesh… _mark him._

Quivering, the Prince reflexively raised a hand to cover his chest in a protective motion and then lifted his shirt…

Yet, there was nothing; his skin was unmarred, smooth and intact.

Was it only a _nightmare…_?

Noctis shook his head, dismissing the thought with a chill running down his spine as he unconsciously tightened his hands around his body.

Still, the ache on his chest had felt so _real_ … Crushing his burning lungs until he had no air left. The pressure had been too powerful to fight off, the darkness slowly taking him down avidly consuming him. However, it was still unclear if there were actually such forces or they were simply a projection of his own fears.

Maybe sleep paralysis then? That would make sense right? **_Right?_**

He tried to convince himself it was just another nightmare; still he could not help but think otherwise.

What if it had been **_him_**.

A sense of anguish, even stronger than despair, gradually took over his mind making him extremely light-headed and nauseous. He kept swallowing, a sharp acrid odor rising in the back of his throat.

In his haste to get to the bathroom to empty his stomach content, his feet got tangled in the blankets pathetically making him stumbled at the foot of the bed. He gagged a few times, and he would have puked right here and there if he hadn’t put a hand on his mouth. Feeling sick, he leant against the mattress, his pale sweaty face a stark contrast against the velvet black sheets. He breathed in as slowly as he could, but the conclusion he had reached wasn’t helping his overwhelming state.

It could not be real; _he didn’t want it to be real!_

Noctis managed to reach the toilet bowl before a warm, pungent liquid spilled from his lips, coloring the white porcelain brown when it slashed down into the pan. He retched until only clear stomach acid burned his throat. Some residues of the apple he ate earlier dripped down his chin - in the lighting, the pulp turned foul liquid, almost appeared _black_.

White as a sheet, he clung the toilet seat as if his life depended on it; the rancid odor of the sick causing his head to spin dangerously. Curling on the cold tiles, while clenching his cramping stomach, he let out a quivering breath, the sweat already cooling on his damped skin making his whole body shiver of coldness.

The Prince closed his eyes to calm himself a brief moment, letting thoughts run through his mind. Only the regular sound of drops of water falling into white enameled bowl resounded around the room, breaking through the eerie quietness of the night.

**_Plink._ **

He was torn between terror, now that he knew the face of his pursuer, and anger to be played with like a fiddle. When he had finally warned his friends; they had refused to face the truth, looking at him in astonishment, no doubt thinking he was delusional.

**_Plonk._ **

But how could he blame them? He had acted like a crazy man on that market place, accidently hitting his blond friend during his panic attack. Noctis knew he had reacted out of fear; still he could not help but feel guilty for the gesture every time he looked at the red bruise forming on the other’s cheek.

**_Plink._ **

Everyone hid their concern with fake smiles, but he saw right through them, in the way they would glance at him with alarmed eyes or how the atmosphere grew tense as soon as he joined them. Ignis and Gladio were both worried about his mental state, always on the lookout for any strange behaviors, especially when he stood near Prompto, and also twice as protective toward him, hardly ever taking their eyes off him.

**_Plonk._ **

He violently shook his head, wanting to get rid of these terrible thoughts, but also keeping them tucked deep inside, curling around his heart like a snake. They will end up driving him insane.

He visualized the happy smile of his friends in his mind eye to ground himself.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Know your surroundings as you know yourself. Know you are loved and cared for.

Noctis opened his eyes.

The light emitted by the moon was bathing the entire room, almost as a cloud of mist. The moonbeams lifted the darkness with ivory and blue phantasmagorical tinges which created a shark contrast on his exhausted face.

With a wince he slowly reached the sink and drunk some water from the tap to rinse the sour taste in his mouth. Lifting his head up, his eyes flickered up and down the looking-glass cemented to the wall. It was a grandiose object, framed by threadlike strands of silver intertwined in leafy arabesque motifs.

Noctis suddenly felt very self conscious when he took in his reflection: his chapped lips and the dark blemished blooming under his eyes strongly stood out, revealing his cruel lack of sleep and state of anxiety.

Weary, he heavily sighed, running a hand through his hair to futilely try to bring back some form of order in the disheveled black mass. It expectedly proved to be ineffective.

The seconds went by, and still, Noctis kept on eying the shiny surface of the looking-glass.

He had a sense of foreboding he could not shake off, the feeling was pushing forward, scraping the inner walls of his head in warning. Something was very amiss, he just knew it. Something was different about the room, the air even.

All of the sudden, his eyes grew wide, lips parting and gasping softly in fear.

He eventually, _figured out._

Paralyzed like a deer in the headlights, Noctis realized he couldn’t avert his eyes from what he had noticed in the mirror. He tried to take a careful step back, but his muscles were frozen in shock incapacitating his whole body. He could see his own reflection on the mirror; his face distorted with fear as he _stared_.

**_How…?_ **

He blanched, livid.

_The door stood ajar._

His head _swarmed_ as he objectively tried to find a logical explanation.

Ignis slept on the room left to the Prince, in case he needed immediate protection or aid. Therefore, Noctis was positive he had closed the door on his way to the bathroom to not alarm his friend for a simple nausea and vomiting.

Hence, the door had unclosed on its own; it was the only rational answer. Yet, there was no wind at all, and the bathroom _floor_ wasn't even tilted at an angle either, which could only mean one thing: _someone had cracked it open without him noticing_.

 ** _Someone_** was here.

The Prince fear to know exactly who that person was. There was only one possibility.

He gritted his teeth, shakily breathing out to calm himself down.

Haunting golden eyes and wild wine strands of hair flashed across his mind.

No, it was surely his mind playing tricks on _hi_ -

As if to answer his terrifying suspicion, the bathroom door sinisterly creaked behind him, making his heart skip a beat as he instinctively spun around.

The previously closed door was now completely open; inviting and lulling him to step forward. Yet, the opening was pitch-dark, like the gaping maw of a hungry beast ready to gulp him down.

Heart frenetically racing, he gulped, thickly swallowing his saliva as he apprehensively passed through the threshold.

He jumped when the heavy door quite predictably slammed behind him, plunging the whole room in complete darkness. Shadows seemed to swirl in circles around him as small giggles bounced off the wall, mocking his fright.

It brought a chill down his spine.

Inky blackness surrounded the hotel room, voraciously eating up the light and ensnarling his body like a dank and thick velvety blanket clinging to every inch of his pale skin. It was the kind of dark emptiness that robbed you of your good reasoning to turn it into paralyzing terror.

That fear sharpened and cleared his mind.

**_Why him?_ **

Irritation and anger suddenly flared up in the Prince, his knuckles turning white from clenching his fist too hard.

Whatever this ma- **_thing,_** deal was with him, it was dangerous and weirdly obsessed by him. Following him around to trick him with deceitful illusions, was enough proof of its cruel intents towards him. He needed to get to the bottom of this or he would frankly lose himself.

His voice shattered the silence, biting and snapping with cold anger. Still, under his apparent solid front, he was scared senseless, anticipating the consequences of a direct attack on the other.

“ ** _Enough!_** Stop playing your sick mind games and face me, _you coward_!!” He yelled, tensely waiting for the other shoe to drop in the form of a hand reaching out for his throat or a sudden loud and fiendish laugh.

…Any moments now?

_Nothing happened._

The booming of his voice fainted, immersing the room in a macabre silence again.

Uncanny, oppressing and _terrifying_ silence.

The leaden seconds dragged away, slowly, _maddeningly_.

Just as he was about to surrender, something clicked and a sudden blinding light emerged from the farthest corner of the room. The plasma screen of the television was bright in the surrounding black canopy, burning his sensitive retinas and leaving black spots dancing before his cobalt eyes. Dazzled, Noctis could only hear the white noise of static getting louder by the seconds, until he had to put his hands on his ears to drown the sound out.

In the back of his mind he vaguely wondered how he had found himself in such a position in the first place, but the thought was quickly drowned in the state of panic he was currently under.

Even if his mind was screaming at him to run, he stepped closer to the television, burning curiosity throwing all sense of self-preservation to the window.

And once he was close enough; an ashen face suddenly came right up to his own face, making him violently recoiled.

His shout was cut short, as he recognized the other.

Appearing out of the charcoal shadows of the screen like a ghost, the bloodshot eyes of his father stared gravely back at his incredulous eyes.

“ _D-dad?_ Is tha-“His voice caught in his throat as horror stole his voice.

**_Oh-_ **

****

Noctis almost vomited at the sight facing him: Where once was smooth skin, now were sticky already darkening blood which slowly dripped out of a gaping hole in the Lucian King’s chest. The steady flow made a horrific plinking noise each time it reached the growing puddle on the marbled floor.

**Oh, _Six-_**

Pinkish brown coils of intestines were hanging from his opened stomach, as well as some bits of flesh which were still clinging at the edge of the torn up muscles and organs. In the sea of red, the whiteness of the ribcages eerily glinted; the bones were neatly cut as if a sharp sword had gone through the entirety of his body.

He gagged when the terrific odor of death reached his nose. He could incomprehensively smell the nauseating stink through the screen.

Putrid, fetid, _cold_.

**_Dead._ **

_No._

Horrified, he stared back at those two soulless eyes, as endless as a pit of darkness, which were boring into him. The former warm gaze of the King was now glazed over and dull.

**_Dead._ **

**_“No, no, no!”_ **

Noctis shakily stepped back from the sickening vision; his entire body was trembling, tremors cursing through his muscles and his eyes rapidly twitched, in hopes everything would turn out to merely be a nightmare.

 _This could not be possible!! This broken figure simply couldn’t be his father!_ He thought, too horror-struck to avert his eyes from the stomach-turning sight.

Abruptly, the pale thing wearing the face of his father breached the television screen, reaching to grab him as he retreated shaking his head. As the icy claws brutally took hold of him, the Prince could only mouth the word ‘no’ over and over like a broken record, too terrified to utter a single word out.

 ** _“Why did you leave?? You left us behind to rot!! YOU LET ME DIE!!!”_** The fallen King bellowed with a voice beyond the grave while shaking him by the shoulders.

He flinched; the guilt was ice cold in his guts, digging its claws in his tender flesh. In one sentence, the walls he had put around his heart crumbled; the wound reopened pouring out emotions he had forced down in order to fulfill his destiny…To appear brave in front of his friends…To honor his father’s sacrifice.

He finally _broke_ down.

“ _N-no!_ No… I didn’t mean to! It should have been me! _I should have died instead!!”_

“ ** _LIAR!_** YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!! YOU DON’T EVEN DESERVE TO BE CALLED MY SON!” The King hissed back, his eyes black and his features twisted in complete loathing.

His voice was devoid of emotion, cold as he went on. “IF YOU ARE SO INCLINED TO DIE, **_SO BE IT_**.” He wrapped his hands around Noctis’ throat cutting off his breathing.

Chocked, he vaguely registered he was silently screaming, gasping for breath as the hands were slowly crushing his windpipe. Next to this came the rising panic, the dizzy feeling and the need to run. Appalled, he desperately trashed in the grip, distantly hearing his pained breathing as dread twisted his guts and dismay eclipsed all his reasonable thoughts; it was then that he knew what raw terror truly was.

**_He was going to die!_ **

Noctis uselessly clawed of his father’s hands, using his last breath to plead him.

“S _…op- ! D-d...a-“_

His face began to turn into a sickening color as his sight started to close in on him, and then darkness swallowed him down.

-

Noctis woke up with a start, his vision hazy and his hearing fuzzy, clouded with sleep.

Disoriented, he realized with relief he was still in his bed.

There was the phantom feeling of his father’s icy hands snarling around his throat, but it was now distant, almost inexistent. He stood up straighter on the bed, letting out a raspy chuckle of mockery for his fright. Alright then, it was merely another bad dream. Now, no reason to be afraid.

As if to prove him wrong, a light suddenly flashed on his right - the beeping sound of a notification breaking the silence. He took his phone with a shaky hand, a forebonding feeling washing over him. He stared at the screen wide-eyed. 

There _he_ stood, his tall form unfolding and towering over his own sleeping body; the red hair glistening in the moonlight like blood on the concrete while a deranged smile twisted his features.

The phone slipped between Noctis’ hands, dropping with a thud on the carpet. He was shaking like a leaf.

His heart throbbed in his ears, loud and irregular, singing with fear.

It had been real.

**_It was real._ **

****

He gasped a sharp pain forming on his chest making his hand drifted down once more. Dread built up in the pit of his stomach as he stared at his palm; memories of the nightmare rising perilously close to the surface, only an echo of the blade’s meticulous bite.

**_Red._ **

His fingers were soaked with blood, the liquid glistening and seeping between his trembling fingers.

Terror crept over him like an icy chill, numbing his brain to the core as he slowly lifted his head to stare at the windows. The glass of their panes glinted back at him, his reflection sharpening as a scream built up in his throat. The scarlet lines on his chest morbidly stood out against his fair skin, the indelible mark claiming him.

_A raven._

A cold breath on the back of his neck chillingly whispered to him.

_Do not forget who you belong to, Noctis._

The maw of the predator was ready to close on his prey with one gulp.

It was _dark_ indeed when it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now :)
> 
> Gotta be honest with y'all, I won't be back soon since I'm working on a one shot, but I will try my best!
> 
> As always, reviews and kudos are love ~

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you like it so far, now on to the next chapter we go! And as always, I crave reviews so don’t hesitate oWo


End file.
